Chapter 10 of Girl on Fire
by AliceWonder555
Summary: It wouldn't upload to the story, so here it is! Hope it works!


**A/N: I had some trouble getting this up, so, I hope it works! I had to combine 2 chapters to get it up!**

Chapter 10

Katniss POV

I'm walking around the woods. Nothing is out of the blue, birds tweeting, squirrels running, leaves rustling. But suddenly everything goes silent.

The wind starts to blow harder. The air grows cooler, and clouds cover the sun. The wind screams in my ears as I run, seeing the trees stretch, and grow hundreds of feet taller, with jagged branches sticking out in every direction.

The limbs reach out at me, as if they were arms, tearing my clothes and scratching my face. Suddenly I see Peeta in front of me.

I run to him, but a wall of thorns grows between us. I scream his name, sensing he's in danger. I claw at the thorns, trying to break through them. My hands hurt so bad, but I won't stop. When I finally break through to him, the rest of the wall melts away. I step forward to Peeta, but I stop short when I see Snow, standing behind him.

He has a hand placed on Peeta's shoulder. He smiles, and then his eyes turn completely black, and thick, deep red blood pours out of his mouth. His eyes turn into slits, and his skin scales over. He thins out dramatically, and turns into a giant, slithering, red and black snake.

He hisses at me, and slithers over to Peeta. He starts to climb up his back, working his way around his neck. He bites him, and then coils the rest of himself around Peeta, suffocating him. I scream Peeta's name, and try to run for him. But with each step I take towards him, it seems he gets ten steps away.

I'm running now, until I see something coming. It's Snow, the snake. I turn and run for my life, but he's too fast. I try to kick and scratch but it does nothing. I feel him coiling around me slowly, hissing in my ear.

"_The boy is mine! You'll never get him back. Even now that I'm dead, I will forever have a grip on him. Face it, Everdeen. You've lost him. Forever..."_

I scream and thrash, but he tightens his grip.

"No! You can't take him! I won't let you!"

He's shaking me now.

"Katniss!" He says. "Katniss!" Wait, that's not Snow... That's Peeta!

"Katniss!" He says, and I open my eyes. Peeta is above me, pinning my arms and legs down with his own. He's panting, and I can see he's ben trying to wake me up for a while.

"Oh, Peeta." I whimper, and clutch him close.

He smooths my hair, and whispers in my ear in a soothing tone.

"Everything's alright. It's gonna be okay. I'm here, and always will be. It's okay..."

I don't fall asleep again, but when Peeta does, I lie there, looking at him. He looks happy, peaceful. I smile and kiss him on the nose. Then I wrap his arm around me, and get as close to him as I can.

Peeta POV

When I wake up, she turns to look at me.

"Did you get any sleep after your nightmare?" I asked.

"No." She said. "But that's okay. Sleep is for losers."

"Oh, and I suppose that makes me a loser?" I ask in mock offense.

"Why yes it does." She says, and kisses me on the cheek. "What do you want to do today?" She asks.

"Hmm... I was thinking I would... Build something."

"And what would that be?"

"A greenhouse."

"A greenhouse? Why?"

"Well, I was thinking it might be nice to-"

"Grow flowers? Manly." She says, getting up. "If you need me, carpenter loser boy, I will be downstairs."

"That's SIR carpenter loser boy to you!" I call after her, and laugh.

By the time I'm dressed, Katniss is at the kitchen table, stuffing her face with leftovers from last night.

"Did you even bother to heat it up?" I ask.

"No. It's good cold!" She said between mouthfuls. I rolled my eyes, and sat down.

"Are you gonna have some?"

"I'll pass, not hungry. I have to go to work, I'll steal a cookie." I say with a wink.

"Ooh, baking. Manly."

Katniss POV

When I was done teasing Peeta, He kissed my cheek, and left. I sit there trying to figure out what to do.

_Read? _

_Boring._

_Cook? _

_No, we have leftovers. _

_Hunt? _

_Did that yesterday. _

I walk upstairs, and brush my hair. I remember I need a haircut.

_How hard can it be?_

I open a drawer, and pull out a long, shiny pair of scissors.

I pull my hair between my fingers, and trim it a bit. I repeat this, and when I'm done, I look in the mirror. My hair is all different lengths. I shriek, and try to fix it, but wind up making things worse.

Thinking it could just be loose hairs, I take a shower. When I see a few hairs rinsing down the drain with the sweet-smelling foam, I feel a bit of relief.

I towel myself dry, and blow dry my hair. I wipe the mirror of steam, and see that it's still a mess.

Panicking and frustrated, I gather all my hair into a ponytail, and, holing my hair with one hand, and the scissors with another, I cut it all at once.

When I release it, it's all even and straight.

And it also now came down to just under my jaw.

**A/N: Sorry, A short chapter, I know. I'm writing as fast as I can! **

**Poll:**

**How many times have you seen the movie? (3 for me, I know, I'm pathetic)**


End file.
